That Darn Girl! cute though
by redbutahflai
Summary: a new girl in town joins the band and is torn between the drummer and the guitarist..


Hey guys, got a new story. I hope you enjoy it. Well, it depends on how you will find the story. I just made it up today and I had to take it all out or I'll keep on thinking about it all night. I want to sleep! Oh and if there's anything you don't like, please tell me so I could edit it... THanks...  
Please RR

It was about three months after the premier of The School of Rock, the casts had their own ways. They had to go back to their normal lives of course. But sometimes it never seemed normal because some would approach them even though they didn't know who it was. If they wouldn't approach them, they would just stare at them and would whisper some things about them. Whether it was good or bad stuffs, they would just ignore them.

It was Friday and school was over. Meanwhile, at Kevin's room, he was lying on his bed and watching T.V. when his mother came bawling at him.  
"Kevin Alexander! Would you clean up this mess?(of course I dunno if it's really a mess, this is just a fan fiction J) I've been telling you eight times already!" she said, both hands on her waist, her apron stained with some thing like ketchup.  
"Mom, my room is not a mess. If it was, it would mean that I couldn't even find my own stuffs in it. And if my mind still works, I can still find them right where I left them." he switched the channel.  
"Yet! Kevin, if you don't clean up this room, I'll have to throw everything out!" she said.  
Kevin could hear his mother's footsteps going down the stairs. He kept on changing the channels while grumbling silently to himself.  
"Clean up your room or I'll throw everything out!" he mimicked her mother's face. "Yeah right, she never does!"  
Just then, the phone rang. He ignored it. Well, not until he heard his mother yelling again.  
"Kevin, would you please answer the phone? I am trying to cook here!"  
He took the wireless phone that was just on the side table, still looking at the T.V.  
"Yep, what do you want?" he asked lazily.  
"Hey Kev! It's me, Joey!"  
Kevin suddenly had the energy to stand up from his bed and then he turned the T.V. off.  
"Hey man, what's up? What are you calling me for?" he smiled.  
"Nothin' just wanna say 'hi'."  
"Come on man, you wouldn't call me 'long distance' if you have nothing in mind! Honestly, what are you up to?"  
"Well, frankly, I want us to build up the band. You know, our own band. I know we haven't seen each other for a while but it just came to me that maybe we could still…"  
"I'm in!" Kevin answered instantaneously without letting Joey finish.  
"Cool, so I guess we'll see you tomorrow, 10am at my house? Anyway, I'll be back form Mexico tonight!"  
Joey had to be excused in class to go to Mexico because his last Grandmother died of heart attack. (fiction)  
"Right on!"  
They both hang up. His mother went up again.  
"Who was that? Something important?" she asked.  
"Nothing mom, just my conscience telling me to start fixin' my room." he smiled at her. Mrs. Clark was confused.  
"No, really, who was it?"  
"Nothin'! Just go back in the kitchen mom and by the time you come back, you'll soon be proud that you had a son like me." he laughed and gently pushed his mother outside his room.  
Kevin had to admit that he was glad to see his friends again. Not that he didn't have ant friends at school; he had lodes but there's something different about his new friends. In about twenty minutes, the room was in tip-top shape.  
"Kevin, honey! Dinner's ready!"  
Kevin groaned. "Urgh, honey!" he went down to the dinning room where he found his parents.  
"Mom, do you really have to call me honey?" he made a face as he sat down on the chair.  
"Kevin had a call a moment ago." Mrs. Clark told her husband.  
"Really now?"  
"And he wouldn't tell who it was. Looks like whoever it was, she inspired him to clean his room." smiled.  
Kevin was drinking his soup when he almost swallowed his spoon. He coughed and laughed.  
"She?" he raised his eyebrow.  
" Well, you didn't tell me who mysteriously called you so I thought that it had to be a girl." his mother sat down too.  
"For your info mom, that was Joey. He called to tell me that he's coming home and that he wants us to meet again." he turned to his soup again.  
"Oh, you mean Joey from the SOR?" she asked while slicing the chicken.  
"Yep, that's him. I think he called the others too so we could build up the band again. This time, it's the real thing. Not just for a movie."  
"Well, that's great son, but what about your school?" his father butt in.  
"It's just after school dad. Besides, I need something to occupy my mind with. I totally bored here. My friends in school aren't that much of a 'hang out' species." he drank his Pepsi.  
"Where will you meet then?" his mother asked.  
"Joey's, tomorrow mornin'. And don't worry about lunch. He'll be providing 'em."  
"What time would you be coming home?" Mr. Clark asked while trying to slice the pork chop as it slipped from his plate, flew towards the vase, which simply smashed on the floor.  
Kevin smirked. Mrs. Clark immediately went to the kitchen to get the dustpan and the broom to sweep the broken glasses.  
"Uh… sorry dear." her husband apologized. "It just slipped."  
"It's ok dear, I guess it was a bit hard."  
"Too hard." he whispered to his son and winked.  
"I'll be home in about eight I guess."  
"Eight?" his mother shrieked. Not that loud though, it would be too over acting .  
"Mom, I'm 15! I can take care of myself!"  
Mrs. Clark was about to object when her husband said,  
"Alright. Do whatever you want just be here by eight."  
"Thanks!" Kevin finished eating his food then went up to his room. "I'll be in my room!"

CHAPTER 2

The following day, Kevin woke up at 9:30am. He remembered that he was supposed to go to Joey's house and he only had thirty minutes left to fix himself. He hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a shower, put on his clothes, took his skateboard and dashed to the door but stopped and looked around his clean room.  
"Wait a sec, where did I put my drum sticks again?"  
It took him another ten minutes to look for them. It was a lot easier to find his things when they're all messed up. Then he ran outside.  
"Bye mom! Be back tonight!" he zoomed all the way to Joey's.  
When he got there, a car suddenly stopped in front of the house, out came a girl. It was Miranda. In the movie she was really proper, yeah. But the real her kindda rocks too. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and pedal pusher jeans, and her hair was tied up in a really cool way. She went inside. Kevin held on to his skateboard and walked towards the house.  
"Geez, Joey must really be serious about this one." he said to himself.  
When he got inside, he saw some of them talking to each other. There were Robert, Aleisha, Angelo, Caitlyn, Zachary and…  
"Hey, It's so nice to see you!" Rebecca hugged him before he could step in the living room, then she let him go.  
"'Becca, glad to see you too." he smiled; he could've sworn that he saw her blush but when he blinked it was gone. It must've been just his imagination.  
Then, Joey came in from upstairs.  
"Dude! You made it!" Joey put his arm around Kevin's shoulders and took him to the others.  
"So, are you planning to get the whole cast?"  
"Nah. Some couldn't make it."  
When everyone saw Kevin they all greeted him.  
"So, when are we gonna start?" Aleisha asked.  
"Um, you'd better sit down first." Joey told them.  
They sat down. They all squeezed in the living room. Joey looked at them from right to left. From Angelo, Zachary, Aleisha, Rebecca, Kevin, Robert, Miranda and Caitlyn. They were all looking at him.  
"Alrighty then, I guess we're all set. Let's start 'cause we're running out of time so we'll just tell Maryam when she gets here. So… Miranda her will tell you what we've discussed." Joey motioned to Miranda.  
They switched places and now Miranda was going to do the talking…  
"Ok…" she looked at them, now, they were staring at her. "We all know why we're here. Joey and I agreed that we would start practicing tomorrow. And I might ask my uncle if he could help us make a new album. I mean, come on, I know we're just kids but we're no different from the other bands right? So, Zachary, I know you've been watching those men from the technical who made that… um… power point or… whatever! You know what I'm talking about! So, I want you to do the same, only make it a bit more teenage like. After all, we do grow up. Angelo, help Zachary"  
"Alright, but it'll take too long." Zachary said.  
"I don't care. As long as you finish it, it's fine with me."  
Then she looked at the two singers. "Aleisha, Caitlyn, well, you know what to do."  
"Rebecca, d you have you bass?"  
"Yeah, I have it. It's over there." she pointed at her bass guitar that was leaning on the tall lampshade.  
"Ok, Robert? Your keyboard?"  
"Here!" he pointed below the centre table.  
"Great! Joey has his guitar upstairs and… Oh, yes, Kevin, where's your drum set?" she looked at him.  
"Uh-oh…" his thoughts said. "Um, one prob guys, I sold my drumset."  
"You what?" they all said at the same time.  
"Why would you do that?" Rebecca stared at him.  
"Well, I kindda thought that I wouldn't be needing it anymore. I don't have my drum lessons and I have no use of it anymore."  
"Until now!" Caitlyn snapped.  
"Hey, it's not my fault. How would I know that you'd call me someday and tell me that I need to use them again?"  
"Dude, why don't you just buy a new set with the ones that you got from selling the old one. Or maybe, you could have the old one back. Just return the money to the buyer." Joey suggested.  
"Uh, she just flew to Paris. And I already used the money."  
"Won't your parents buy you a new one? Where's the money that you got from the movie?" Robert asked hopefully.  
"My mom won't let me touch them. They're at the bank. Says for emergency purposes only."  
"This is an emergency!" Zachary yelled.  
"Hey, shut up!" Kevin yelled back.  
"So, what are we gonna do now?" Rebecca asked the others.  
"I say, help him buy a new one!" Aleisha said.  
Everyone looked at her.  
"What?" she asked defensively.  
"Like it's that easy to buy a WHOLE DRUMSET? Miranda's eyes were wide open.  
"Maybe I could talk to you parents?" Rebecca suggested.  
"Like they'd listen to an eleven year old girl like you? They wouldn't even listen to me." Kevin said too sudden.  
Rebecca didn't answer back. When he looked at her, she looked kindda hurt but she changed her mood.  
"So let's just wait for a miracle to happen then." she just said.  
Everyone went quiet to think. Their silence was broke by the voice of Mrs. Gaydes.  
"Lunch everyone!"  
Everyone stood up and went directly to the dinning room, everyone except Rebecca. She took her bass guitar and took it to the couch and started to play something. At the dinning room, Kevin noticed that Rebecca wasn't with them.  
"What is up with that girl? If she doesn't get here, we'll finish all the food up!" he thought. But a voice told him, "Nah, let her starve if she wants to. Maybe she's on a diet." then he ate some of the meat.  
There were too many of them so he decided to just stand up while eating. He went out of the dinning room and into the corridor. He placed his plate beside the picture frames on the table cabinet. Then he heard music in the living room. He figured it must be Rebecca. He wondered why she would play in the middle o lunch. I mean who would turn down food? He went inside the living room.  
"Hey, 'sup? Don't you wanna go eat? Joey's mom cooks way much better than my mother." he joked. "No that I'm asking you to say the same thing bout your mom." he looked at her but she was ignoring him. "What is wrong with her? He asked himself. Come to think of it, he didn't know what to say. While he was holding his plate, he sat beside her.  
"Something wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothin' I'm just not hungry." she said.  
"You sure? You know, you don't need to diet. Girls diet at about fourteen 'cause that's when they get fat." he was eating his green peas and carrots.  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Who says I'm on a diet? Besides, dieting is not just about getting thin. Everyone needs it F.Y.I. no matter how young you are."  
"Well, sure you don't wanna eat?" he moved his plate closer to her.  
She looked at his overloaded plate. "You know, you're the one who should take a diet!"  
"Fine then. I'll just get back to the din…corridor!" he started to walk away.  
When he got back, he saw Joey looking for him.  
"Hey where'd you go to?"  
"Around." he continued eating some more.  
"Whoa, take it easy man! There's a lot more where that came from." Joey teased.  
"Sorry," he dropped the chicken leg. "I didn't eat breakfast." he smiled.  
"Where's Becca?"  
Kevin motioned to the living room. Joey went in.  
"What're you doin' here all alone?"  
"Nothin' just cooling off."  
"There's something I want to ask you."  
"Fire away!"  
"You like Kevin don't you?" he smiled at her.  
"What?" her eyes narrowed. "Like is such a strong word Joey. Would you clarify that for me?"  
Joey sighed.  
"Do you like him, like him?"  
Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "You mean more than a friend?"  
"You got it!"  
"Nah! Just a friend. He's too old for me."  
"You know, I must sound like a guidance counsellor for saying this but… Age doesn't matter in these kind of things."  
Rebecca laughed.  
"Joey, trust me. You wouldn't want to think that anything's happening between Kevin and me ok? 'Cause there's nothing. And I don't think it's the right time."  
"Suite yourself. I'm just tellin' you that if you don't vomit it off, it's gonna hurt!"  
"Yeah, I'll try to remember that!" she said sarcastically.

Please tell me if something's not right... I need your comments.. And corect me info if they're not right... Thanks...

CHAPTER 3

The phone rang. Joey answered it. Everyone else were in the living planning about what they were going to do, except Zachary and Angelo who were upstairs, in Joey's IMAC. When Joey was finished talking on the phone, he faced his co-mates with horrified face.  
"Yo, what's with the long face?" Kevin asked.  
"Maryam wouldn't be able to make it. She says she's too busy and her parent's doesn't want her schedule to explode." Joey explained.  
"What are we gonna do now?" Robert asked.  
"Yeah, first, Kevin's drum set, now Maryam?" Miranda slouched at her chair.  
"Hey, we still got Aleisha and Caitlyn." Rebecca said.  
"No way!" Aleisha said.  
"I don't want Maryam's place! I just want back-up!" Caitlyn agreed.  
"Well, why don't we recruit a new singer? Kevin suggested while eating some Ruffles "Cheddar and Sour Cream."  
"Miranda, do you know anybody who could sing like Maryam?" Joey asked.  
"Nah. I only know someone who could…" she looked at the ceiling to think. "play the guitar and," she smiled. "harp."  
"Like it would give us any help." Kevin rolled his eyes. When he reached for the bag of chips, there was none already. "Hey, do you still have some snack here? he asked Joey.  
"Nah, We didn't go to the grocery before we left for Mexico."  
"I'll just go to seven eleven to buy some snacks? Who wants to order something?" Kevin asked the others.  
"Buy me some Vanilla frappe when you walk by Starbucks." Rebecca threw him some money.  
"Sure. Who else?"  
"Make that two!" Miranda threw some coins at him. Kevin had a hard time picking them up. "Sorry, Just needed to take out all the weight in my wallet." she apologized.  
"You did that on purpose." he saw some popcorn on a bowl beside him and threw them at her while Miranda threw them back.  
"Chips Ahoy! please." Robert said. "I'll pay you when you get back!"  
"Joey, want anything?"  
"No thanks, I'm still full." he replied. "And I'm still thinking about the lead singer."  
"Don't worry about that. Maybe I'll bump into someone who could really sing." then he took his skateboard and went to buy some snacks.  
When he bought the chips at seven eleven, he headed back. He already passed Starbucks but he thought that it would be better to buy it last 'cause it might melt. On his way, he was thinking how he was going to buy a new drum set when he suddenly bumped into a girl and she fell to the ground.  
"Sorry!" he apologized.  
"No, it's ok." she wiped her skirt.  
She looked like an Asian. She seemed new in the neighborhood. She had silky, layered, black hair down to her chest. She also had blue-gray eyes, but she was a bit chinky. She was only about 5'4.  
"Hey, are you new here?" he asked her.  
"Yes." she simply said.  
"Where are you going in such a rush?"  
"Home. I just sneaked out of the house. My parent's won't allow me 'cause they told me we don't know the people around here, that something might happen to me."  
"So why'd you sneak out?"  
"I was just trying to familiarize myself with the neighborhood." she explained.  
"By the way, I'm Kevin Clark." he reached out his hand.  
"Phoebe Anderson." she shook his hand.  
"I'm going the other way, but, do you want me to accompany you until you get back home?" he realized that he was speaking kindda proper all of a sudden.  
"Sure. Thanks." she smiled.  
When they arrived at Phoebe's house, which was kind of big, Kevin heard two kids shouting at each other.  
"Sorry, those are my brother and my cousin. They fight a lot. Uncle Derek must be here with his new wife. Just a sec." she excused herself and went to help her mother in the kitchen.  
"Mom, we have a visitor." she told her.  
"Yes, I know. It's your uncle."  
"No. I met a friend." she said.  
"Oh, then let her in."  
Phoebe went to Kevin and introduced him to her mother.  
"Mom, I want you to meet Kevin."  
Mrs. Anderson was a bit shocked to see that he was a boy but smiled immediately.  
"Well hello dear. How did you meet my daughter?"  
"Um, we just accidentally… bumped at each other." he smiled.  
"Oh, I see. Would you like to stay until dinner?"  
"Thank you Mrs. Anderson but my friends are waiting for me and we're gonna eat at his place."  
"Ok but, would you stay for a little snack?"  
Kevin thought that it would be a bit rude to say no so he accepted the invitation. They went inside the living room where little girl and a little boy were chasing each other in circles. Phoebe introduced Kevin to them.  
"Uh, Phoebe, may I just use the bathroom?"  
"Sure, the powder room is just right there." she pointed at a door.  
When he was inside, washing his face, he heard a little girl sing. She was pretty good with her little voice. When he got out, he saw a tape playing.  
"Who's that singing?" he asked Phoebe.  
"No one." she blushed.  
"Oh that's Phoebe when she was young!" her mother said from behind.  
"Mom!" Phoebe made a face.  
"You didn't tell me you could sing." Kevin told her.  
"That was before." she simply smiled while her uncle was bragging to his new wife that Phoebe could really sing up to now.  
Uncle Derek's first wife died four years ago when Katie, Phoebe's cousin was only three.  
"I want to sing with Phoebe!" Katie suddenly said.  
"Yeah, go on Phoebe, make your Uncle proud."  
"Uh, can we just do this tomorrow when you leave?" she was blushing. She didn't want Kevin to hear her sing. She only met him a few minutes ago! She was afraid that he would laugh at her.  
"Please?" Katie made those puppy dog eyes and pulled her to the middle. "I want to sing, "When you believe."  
Katie likes Disney so much and that song was one of her favorites.  
"Does it really have to be that song?" she whined playfully.  
"Come on!" Uncle Derek turned on the minus-one music.  
Phoebe started singing. Kevin was shocked to hear her voice. Although it was pop that she was singing, she sounded like she could sing any type of music. She could hit the high notes, even the low ones. Then, it hit him. Why no let her join the band. That would be an advantage for both his friends and Phoebe. A new singer in the band and Phoebe won't have to worry about having new friends. Then, the song ended.  
Then he heard someone drumming at the attic.  
"Matt, stop that!" Mrs. Anderson yelled.  
"What's that?" Kevin asked.  
"Oh, it's my brother, playing with the drums again." Phoebe sighed.  
"You play the drums?"  
Phoebe chuckled. "In my dreams. Mom bought them so that Matt could play with them. She says she'll take him to some drum lessons."  
"Could I see it?"  
"Sure!" she led him up to the attic.  
They saw Matt banging the drums.  
"Matt, stop it! You'll ruin the drums. How many times must I have to tell you to take care of it!"  
Matt ran outside. It was a complete set. Kevin was amazed.  
"Hey, Phoebe, do you want to sing in a band?"  
"You're asking me that question?" she raised her left eyebrow.  
"Sorry, I guess you wouldn't…"  
"You bet I do." she smiled.  
"Then would you like to join us?"  
Phoebe suddenly frowned.  
"My mom won't approve of that."  
"Why not?" he couldn't think of a reason why a mother wouldn't want her daughter to use her talent.  
"Told me that it could affect my studies."  
"What if she changes her mind?"  
"Halleluiah!" she said with a sad face. "That would be a miracle."

CHAPTER 4

He went to Starbucks to order the frappes and went back to Joey's house.  
"What took you so long?" Rebecca shouted at him a bit.  
"Sorry, I had to make a detour." he gave the frappes to Rebecca and Miranda.  
Joey looked at him. "Oh, looks like Kevin was a bit distracted… by someone!"  
"Shut up Joe!" he playfully threw the potato chips at him.  
"Ok, spill, who lured you to her house?" Miranda asked.  
"Fine! I met a new girl in town. The name's Phoebe Anderson."  
"So, what charm did this Phoebe used on you?" Joey asked.  
"Guys, she didn't cast a spell on me or something. I just helped her to get around." he sat on the couch.  
"She doesn't happen to be the girl you were talking about, when you left, is she? "  
"What are you talking about?"  
Don't worry. Maybe I'll bump into someone who could really sing." Joey mimicked him.  
"Actually, yes!"  
Joey swallowed the whole chip he was eating and Miranda spilled her frappe.  
"She can sing?" Robert asked.  
Kevin just nodded like it was nothing.  
"Hmph, I won't be too surprised when I hear her singing. You guys trust Kevin with this stuff? He couldn't even sing a single note right!" Rebecca teased.  
"Look who's talking!" Kevin sat beside her, which was the only vacant seat in the room and ate the bag of chips that Joey dropped on the floor. "Wait until you hear her."  
"So you invited her already?" Miranda wanted to push the conversation.  
"Yeah."  
"What did she say?"  
"Can't!"  
"WHAT?" Miranda and Joey yelled.  
"What do you mean can't?" Aleisha asked.  
"Her mom won't let it affect her studies and her mother thinks it's a waste of time."  
"Man, my role fits her!" Joey sat down too.  
"We'll just have to find another person then."  
"Wait, why don't we talk to her mom?"  
"It's not that easy. You know parents." Caitlyn said.  
"We have too." Kevin pushed on.  
"Why?" Becca asked.  
""Cause she also have a complete drum set."  
Everyone looked at each other for a while and nodded.  
"Where does she live?" Joey asked.

CHAPTER 5  
Phoebe just woke up one morning to find Matt scrutinizing her room. She looked at the clock and it was already seven. She stood up groggily and asked her brother.  
"Matt, what are you doing in here?"  
"I'm just looking for something." he said without even looking at his sister.  
"Well, you shouldn't just barge into my room without asking me first. I need my privacy."  
"Your room?" he looked at her. "Who paid for building this room anyway?"  
"Matt, just get out!" she ordered. She was losing her patience.  
"Phoebe, you'd better be ready. We're going to a mass." her mother bellowed.  
They were Roman Catholics and they go to the church every Sunday at nine. Phoebe lied down on her bed again. She was too lazy to go. She decided to close her eyes for a little while but she didn't realize that she dosed off and when she woke up for the second time, she realized that it was already eight thirty.  
"Damn, my mother's gonna kill me!" she ran to the bathroom and took a bath.  
But while she was in the bathroom, she heard someone come in her room.  
"Phoebe! Why are you still in there? Didn't I tell you to start fixing yourself more that half an hour ago?" she knocked.  
"I'll be in a minute!" she replied.  
Her mother sighed. "We'll just be on our way. You just catch along. And don't you be too late."  
"Yes mom!" she answered although her voice was covered by the sound of the shower.  
She tried to hurry up. When she got out of the bathroom, she just took anything she could reach from her closet which happened to be a white sleeveless and her jeans. She didn't bother to dry her hair 'cause she figured out that by the time she reaches the church her hair would be dry anyway. She took her bag, placed her brush, her wallet, her keys and anything else she wanted to bring inside it. Then she dashed to the door. While she was walking, everyone was saying good morning to her. She wasn't quite used to this because back at her subdivision in Michigan, everyone was minding his or her own business. She looked around the neighborhood. There were children playing, some mothers fixing their gardens, some boys taking their dogs for a walk. And when she saw someone with a skateboard she suddenly remembered Kevin. She didn't know why, probably because he was her first friend there. She could still remember the way he looked yesterday. Then she wondered if she would ever see him again. What if he decided not to show up ever again? Maybe I could visit him and his friends? But where dose he live? She thought of these questions while walking. Then she wondered why she was thinking these. Does she like him?  
"NO!" she said to herself. "How could I like someone I only knew yesterday?"  
She continued on walking while looking at her watch. It was already nine fifteen, and then she stopped. She looked around her and then panicked.  
"Where am I?" her eyes were wide open. She's never been to this place before. "Maybe if I could go back…" but when she looked back, she realized that she even didn't know how she got there in the first place.  
"Great going Phoebe. You got yourself lost from thinking of that boy." she said to herself. She searched her bag for her cellphone but it was not there. She forgot it back home. "Perfect time to forget you cellphone!" she said sarcastically. "Well then, I'll just have to ask someone."  
But when she was about to walk towards a fat man, someone bumped into her. He helped her to get up.  
"I'm so sorry. I was just hurrying up and…" he stopped when he looked at her.  
"Do you people really bump someone in purpose just to introduce yourselves?" she chuckled as she took her bag. But as she looked at the young boy staring at her, she kindda felt like melting. "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.  
"Hi, I'm Joey Gaydes." he smiled at her acting like he didn't hear her question and reached out his hand.  
"Phoebe Anderson." she shook it.  
"Are you an Asian?"  
"Yeah, half. Dad's an American. Mom's half Filipino and Chinese. Weird huh? I grew up here though."  
"Where are you going?"  
She suddenly remembered why she was walking there.  
"Oh my god! I'm supposed to go to the cathedral!"  
"You're a catholic aren't you?"  
"Yeah, and my mother's gonna scold me for being late. She's very religious you know."  
"Then I'll take you there."  
"Are you sure? It looks like you're going somewhere."  
"Nah, it's cool. I'm just going to meet someone. My friend told me that she could help us with our prob so I was planning to go to my friend so he could take me there. But I guess it won't be a hassle to take you to the cathedral anyways."  
"Really? Thanks."  
Joey led her to the cathedral. When they arrived there, they saw all the people coming out already.  
"Oh, no. I'm late." she said walking to the doorway.  
Joey just looked at her. She's really depressed about this one. Catholics must really be like this when it comes to masses.  
"There's my mother." she pointed at a woman in a yellow dress. "My dad must still be inside." she walked towards her mother and Matt.  
"Hi mom." Phoebe greeted.  
"Where have you been? I didn't see you inside. And why are you wearing jeans? You should be wearing a skirt or a dress even." she strictly asked.  
Joey looked from the nervous face of Phoebe to her mother.  
"Uh, I was…" Phoebe started.  
"She was inside Mrs. Anderson, at the last row. Maybe that's why you didn't see her." Joey lied.  
Phoebe looked at him and he just winked.  
"Is that true Phoebe?" Mrs. Anderson asked seriously.  
"Uh… yes." she lied.  
Mrs. Anderson looked at her daughter for a while before asking. "Who's this boy you're with?"  
"Oh, Joey Gaydes." Joey introduced himself.  
"He helped me get here. I kindda got lost." Phoebe explained. At least now she's telling the truth.  
Mrs. Anderson had a way of making people visit their house for some snack so she asked Joey to come along. When they reached The Anderson's house, Matt ran upstairs to change his itchy shirt.  
"Sorry about mom. She likes visitors. I know you're going to a friend's house and…"  
"It's ok. Wow, your house looks huge!" he looked around the house."  
"Not really. It's just that we have a lot of things and we needed a big space for them to fit in." she smiled. "I'll just go get us something to drink."  
She went to the kitchen to get some juice when she heard Matt trying to put holes on the drums again.  
"Matt! STOP THAT!" she bellowed but the little boy still didn't obey.  
She returned to the living room with two glasses of juice.  
"Sigh, sorry about my bro. I'll just go check him out."  
After a few minutes, Joey heard the noise stop, some running footsteps and a door slam.  
When Phoebe went back, she looked like nothing happened.  
"What was that all about?" Joey asked.  
"I just locked my brother inside his room. Don't worry, he'll get out of there on his own in just a while." she smiled at the confused face of Joey. Joey thought that Matt must've had a spare key or something. They heard the door bang but it suddenly stopped. In a few minutes, they heard something drop from the upper window into the bushes. Joey looked at the window.  
"That would be my brother." she laughed.  
"You mean he would actually do that?" Joey laughed with her.  
"He already did." she drank her juice. "So, what's that prob you were telling me before?"  
"Oh, that. Well, first, our band needed a drum set 'cause my friend sold his and…"  
"You have a band?"  
"Yeah."  
"Speaking of bands, someone asked me if I could join them. Kindda weird you know. I mean, he only met me yesterday."  
"So, did you join them?"  
"No, even if I wanted to."  
"You play the drums I suppose?"  
"No. I really want to learn but, I don't have the time." she frowned.  
Then there was a doorbell.  
"Hang on, I'll just get that!" she excused herself.  
Phoebe opened the door to see Kevin.  
"Hey, can I come in?" he asked.  
"Sure!" Phoebe smiled.  
Kevin went in and phoebe closed the door. Phoebe couldn't put it but she felt really happy when she saw Kevin. But she didn't want to admit that she was actually falling for him. When Kevin got inside, he heard the two greeting each other. Phoebe was not surprised 'cause they were in the same neighborhood. She too went inside the living room.  
"Hey man, you never told me that you knew Phoebe?" Kevin gave him a high five.  
"I just met her downtown a while ago. Wait, why are you here?"  
"Dude, I called you at home but your mom told me you weren't there. I figured out that you must be goin' to my place but man, I waited there for an hour and I got bored so I decided to go here and tell her that I'll be coming back with a friend. Now, you're here."  
"So you mean, she's the singer you were talking about?"  
"What singer?" Phoebe joined them.  
"Phoebe. We'd like you to sing in our band." Joey started.  
"But…"  
"It'll be after school anyway." Kevin stopped her.  
"But…"  
"And you can go home anytime you want and we'd understand if you can't make it to some band practice sometimes." Joey said.  
"But…"  
"Come on Phoebe. We need you badly. No one in this town can sing better than you." Kevin said.  
When she looked at Kevin, she just couldn't say no. Damn, he really looks cute. Why couldn't she just say it? NO!  
"Ok, But I'll have to ask my mom about it first." she agreed.  
Mrs. Anderson came in with some snacks.  
"Kevin, I didn't know you were here." she said.  
"Just came to visit ma'am." Kevin was confused why he sounded so proper around the Andersons.  
"Mom, Kevin and Joey just asked me if I could join their band." Phoebe hoped that in front of the two, she would say yes.  
"W-well, I-I don't know Phoebe. You know how hard it is here. We just arrived last Tuesday and you said so yourself that you got lost…"  
"We'll take care of her Mrs. Anderson." Kevin said. "We'll go straight to Joey's house after school and I'll bring her back home if you want."  
Mrs. Anderson paused for a while.  
"Alright.."  
"Cool!" the three said in unison.  
"But you promise to take care of Phoebe ok?"  
"Mom. You're embarrassing me! I'm 16 years old. I'm not a child!" Phoebe blushed.  
"Ok, let's go!" Joey said.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To Joey's house so Phoebe could meet the others."  
"Alright, you go along. Call me when you get there!" she called out to Phoebe as the three ran outside before she could finish.

"Great! I'm out!" Phoebe breathes in the cold wind.  
"When did you turn 16 by the way?" Joey asked to start a conversation.  
"Last March. Why?"  
"Nothin'. Where are you studying?"  
"Leavesden Academy. I'll be starting tomorrow. I'm kindda nervous though. You?"  
"Same. All of us are in Leavesden Academy."  
"Hey, Phoeb, did you leave anyone back in Michigan?" Kevin asked not looking at her.  
"Leave anyone?"  
"You know, someone special?" he asked again, uncertainly.  
"Hmm, someone special? I dunno. I haven't got a boyfriend if that's what you mean." she looked at him. Does he like me or was that just a friendly question to get to know me better? But why would that be his first question of all things?  
Joey could feel something between the two. Was he jealous? Did he like Phoebe? After all, she is gorgeous. But he just shook all those thoughts out of his mind.  
"We're here guys." he told he other two before they get lost staring at each other.  
Joey opened the door to see the others already there. They planned on meeting there again just in case Phoebe would say ok. They all greeted her when she entered.  
"Guys, this is Phoebe Anderson. Phoebe, these are… the guys." Kevin introduced.  
"I'm Miranda!" she said, ignoring Kevin.  
"Robert." he greeted while reading some Archie Comics.  
"Aleisha." smiled while braiding her hair.  
"Angelo" muffled while eating a bag of potato chips.  
"Caitlin." she smiled her best smile.  
"Zachary." licking his cheesy fingers that came from the bag of Cheetos.  
"Rebecca." she greeted coldly.  
Kevin led Phoebe to a seat and sat beside her.  
"So, what do you like doing? Aleisha asked.  
Phoebe explained everything. She turned 16 last March 25, she came from Michigan, she likes singing, told them her favorite books, T.V shows and they even asked her to say some things in Chinese and in Filipino. She only knew a bit though, but her accent was quite good. Then they asked her to sing. She was shy at first but figured out that if she's going to be in a band that's the first ting that she has to get rid of. When she finished singing, all of their jaws dropped except for Kevin who already heard her sing and Rebecca, who just walked out of the living room quietly and went outside.  
"Hey, why don't we meet at my place?" Phoebe suggested. The drum set's there at the attic and I'm sure we'll all fit in there. And my mom wouldn't have to worry about me going out all the time. What do you say?"  
They all looked at each other and nodded.  
"Sure. We'll just take the other stuffs there." Miranda concurred.

CHAPTER 6

It was Phoebe's first time in Leavesden Academy. She woke up early at 6:00, ate her breakfast, took a shower, brushed her teeth, dried her hair and looked for her new uniform. She wore her checkered, olive-green skirt, her white blouse and her necktie that matched the skirt, then her white socks and her black shoes. She took her small backpack, which contained only her notebook and a couple of pens. She didn't like bringing heavy stuffs at school. She hurried down the stairs. When she looked at the grandfather's clock, it was already 7:30. When she opened the door, she almost fell backwards when she saw Kevin in front of her.  
"Kindda thought that maybe you wanted to go with me to school." he smiled.  
Phoebe's heart jumped with joy. "Do I ever!" her mind told her.  
"Really, thanks." was all that she could say. "Mom, I'm going!" she bellowed.  
"Take care dear!" was her mother's reply.  
Phoebe and Kevin walked together to school.  
"Do you think they'll like me?" Phoebe asked nervously.  
Kevin just smiled at her. "Don't worry, they'll like you. And if anyone pisses you off, they'll have to deal with me."  
Oh my god. It's getting worse. Why is he doing this? I am falling for him. But what if he doesn't like me? This could really be a disaster!  
"I wonder what class I would get in."  
"It'll be ok. Don't' think too much. You'll be able to meet us by recess and lunch anyway."  
Phoebe couldn't take being this close to him anymore. She's never felt something like this before. (ooh, it rhymes) Every time he's near, or when he talks to her, her heartbeat would just go fast and suddenly she couldn't breath. And the way he looks at her like she would melt.  
"When did you learn how to play the drum?" she said to change the topic.  
"I honestly couldn't remember, maybe abou' … when I was four. Yeah, I stated playing when I was four. Not that I was any good then." he chuckled. When he brushed his blond hair in front of his eyes with his hand, he totally looked hot!  
"Ok, just don't look at him." she said to herself.  
"What was that?" Kevin asked.  
"Nothing." she looked away.  
"Listen, I heard you want to learn how to play the drums, do you want me o teach you?" he looked at her.  
"But we have band practice after school."  
"So, I'll teach you after the band practice."  
"That'll be too late. Don't you guys have curfews?"  
Kevin looked away too. "Yeah, but we don't usually follow them."  
Phoebe felt his mood change.  
"Way 't go Phoebe. You just drove him away from you! He was just trying to be nice and you totally blew it! It was your chance of being with him and you declined." she said to herself. She liked him, yet she didn't want him to know. It was like she was scared of having any relationship with anyone. "As if he likes me!"  
When they reached school, Phoebe saw lots of students hanging out in their own places.  
"Come on, let's look at he bulletin board. Maybe it shows what class you'll be staying in." he took her hand and took her to the place.  
His hand was very warm. Suddenly she felt really secured around him. When they reached the board. Phoebe saw her name there.She was in tenth grade.  
Greg Allec – 8G  
'Phoebe Monica Anderson – 10B'  
"Cool, you're in my class." Kevin smiled at her.

continuation of chapter 6  
They went to the classroom together, Kevin still holding her hand like he was scared that she might get lost. When they entered the room, the students were scattered around. They were all so noisy that she couldn't even understand anything that they were talking about.  
"Yo Clark, what's with the new chick?" a brown headed guy asked.  
"F off Bryan, I don't want you messing around her." Kevin warned.  
"Hey, chill out dude!" Bryan went back to talking with his friends.  
Kevin made her sit beside him, and the window. He didn't want her sitting beside Bryan. They were at the very back.  
"Keeps the teachers from nosing around." he whispered to her.  
"Who's that guy?" she motioned the Bryan.  
"Hmph, that's Bryan Reynolds. You'd better not go talking with him without Joey or me… He's really a bloke. He'll just get you into trouble.  
"Where's Joey?" Phoebe looked around for him.  
"He's in the other class, in 10C. Why?" he suddenly opened his notebook and started drawing something.  
"I just kindda thought maybe he was in the same class as you. I mean you two really looked close." Phoebe answered back.  
"You'll be able to see him later." Kevin was still drawing.  
Some girl was walking towards them. She really looked like a flirt. She had long blond hair, green eyes, about 5'6 and looked like she was wearing heave make-up. But she was kindda pretty.  
"Hi, Kevin." she smiled seductively. "Wanna go out tonight?"  
"She really is a flirt!" Phoebe said to herself. She held her breath.  
"Sorry Lana, I've got something more important to do tonight." he whispered into her ear.  
"Tomorrow then?"  
"Sorry." he simply said.  
Lana looked at Phoebe with disgust.  
"Who is she?"  
"Phoebe Anderson." she said with utmost confidence.  
"Well, might I suggest changing your look, you look awful. Eeww." then walked away.  
"You'll have to get used to her. That's Lana Osborne. She's the most popular girl in out batch. I don't know why though. All she does was lift her skirt so high so that everybody could see her underwear." Kevin said.  
"But you did go out with her didn't you?" Phoebe asked.  
Kevin blushed a little. "Well…yeah… you might say. But that was just for fun. It was nothing serious." he explained.  
"Is there anyone here friendly enough?" she looked around.  
"You don't need to hang out with these guys. We're all going to meet up in about two hours." he looked at the wall clock.  
Meanwhile, a girl came inside. She looked really simple until,  
"Oh look, there goes the weirdo." Phoebe heard Lana say.  
"HEY SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES BITCH!" the girl shouted back.  
The girl had dark brown hair with re highlights. She carried her uniform well and she really looked proper but when Phoebe heard her, she changed her mind.  
"That's Cara Foster." Kevin pointed low at the girl.  
"Is she always like that?" Phoebe was afraid that Cara would do something to her if she'd done something the girl didn't like.  
"Not really. It's like she has this disease that makes her mood change every minute and she reacts in everything around her. Kindda weird you know. Some even thought of taking her to a mental hospital."  
Phoebe's face was shaken. When Kevin saw this, he assured her that Leavesden Academy was a nice place. When the teacher came in, he told everybody to sit in their proper places. His name was Mr. Craven. When the teacher placed his things on the table, Phoebe wished that he wouldn't do that "Come-in-front-and-introduce-yourself" method. She doesn't do well in introducing herself in crowds with all of them looking at her. Phoebe got more relaxed when she saw Mr. Craven starting to write on the blackboard.  
"That's good." Phoebe heaved a sigh of relief and took out her notebook to start copying.  
But, Mr. Craven just stopped and he faced the class. Stared at her for a moment and she saw his face smile.  
"Class, I almost forgot. We have a new student today and she came from Michigan. Please stand up Ms. Anderson." he pointed to Phoebe.  
Phoebe slowly stood up and tried to smile.  
"Yeah, I met her. The new jerkasaurus." Lana said so loud for the others to hear.  
The class laughed.  
"That would do Ms. Osborn." Mr. Craven cautioned.  
Phoebe sat down. She was totally embarrassed in front of all her classmates.  
"Don't worry, she'll have her time." Kevin told her.  
"Oh yes she will." Phoebe's mind said.

CHAPTER 7

After school, Kevin and Phoebe went to her house. The gang agreed to have the band practice at their attic. It was really clean and huge. Everyone could fit in there without squeezing themselves in. But, when they arrived no one was there.  
"I guess they're gonna be late" Kevin said as Phoebe unlocked the door.  
Her parents were both in their jobs. Her father was a surgeon and her mother owns an antique shop. It was the grand opening of the shop so there must be a party. They're both gonna be home at about seven. And Matt must still be at school playing with his friends. It was only 4:30., they were dismissed early that day.  
"Why don't we go to the attic first and fix everything up while they're not here?" Phoebe asked Kevin.  
"Sure."  
They went upstairs where the only thing at the attic was the drum set. Everything else was already cleaned.  
"Mom must've cleaned it already so we could start right away." Phoebe headed back towards the door when Kevin stopped her.  
"Hey why not learn how to play the drums right now while they're still not here?" Kevin looked at her seriously.  
"You honestly want to teach me?" Phoebe looked at him straight in the eye. He was staring at her. "Ok." she broke their eye contact and walked towards the drums. "That's what I've always wanted to learn anyway." she smiled her best not to look nervous.  
She was Kevin standing there. His uniform open so that his shirt inside was seen and his backpack was hanging on one side. He really looked gorgeous. He dropped his bag and gave the drumsticks to Phoebe.  
"Do you know how to use this?"  
"Well, I know how to hold it." she giggled and accepted the sticks.  
"Start tapping these." he pointed to where she should tap and she followed everything he taught her.  
Sometimes when she could not get it, she would stand up so Kevin could sit there and play it. Then she would try again.  
"Argh! I can't do it! I've tried ten times already." she sat hopelessly at the chair after making Kevin do it again.  
"Just do what I did."  
"Alright. But I don't think I'm gonna get it this time." she tried to play it but it turned out really bad.  
Kevin laughed at her.  
"Hey, I was confused Mr. know-it-all!" she was annoyed at first but she laughed with him.  
"Come on, let's do it again." he walked towards her.  
Phoebe was about to stand up when…  
"No, just sit there. Maybe you'll be more comfortable with this and you'll get it right." Kevin went behind her, held her hand and guided her.  
Phoebe's heart was pounding hard. He was close, too close.  
"There, got it?" he looked at her.  
"I think so." she turned her face to look at him then they found themselves staring at each other.  
Phoebe felt his eyes pulling her to him. Their faces so close, their lips almost touching. Then the door opened and Joey and Rebecca came in. The two instantly pulled away from each other. Joey and Rebecca looked at them.  
"Hey, guys, you're here." Phoebe stood up from the chair and walked to them.  
Kevin was just standing there, looking at the old painting hanging on the wall. Rebecca looked at him and walked inside. Phoebe noticed that they must've seen them.  
"Um…uh, Kevin w-was just teaching me h-how drum." she stuttered. "Why don't you come in? Are the others here already?" she asked.  
"Yeah, they're just downstairs. We heard someone drumming so we decided to go directly here and… well, let's get started then." Joey was trying not to make her feel uncomfortable.  
After a few minutes, the others went in with the other instruments and they set everything up. They tried to compose some music when Joey walked beside Phoebe who was leaning on the wall.  
"Phoeb, are you going to do anything tonight?" Joey asked her.  
Kevin looked at them. He heard what Joey asked. But when Phoebe looked at him, he instantly looked away.  
"Um, nothing, I guess."  
"Would you like to have some dinner with me for a while? I mean, your parents aren't gonna be at home until seven or eight so I kindda thought that maybe you'd like it if I treat you."  
Phoebe knew that Kevin was not going to object. I mean it's not like he's her boyfriend or anything. They're just friends and nothing more.  
"Sure. That would be great!" Phoebe replied.  
"Ok. We'll go after band practice." the he returned with his guitar.  
Kevin just stood up without saying anything and headed towards the door.  
"Hey Kev, where are you going?" Miranda asked.  
"I'll just get something to eat." he said.  
"I'll go with ya!" Angelo said but Joey stopped him.  
"I'll go with him." he said.  
Outside,  
"Hey man, is there something wrong?"  
"Nothing. Didn't I tell you guys that I was just going to get some food?" Kevin snapped. He was avoiding him.  
"Listen, do you like Phoebe?" Joey asked straight forward.  
"Dude, what's up with you lately?" Kevin laughed but Joey could tell that he was forcing it.  
"Frankly, I like her. And if you do, just tell me."  
"And then what? Competition?"  
"No. I just want to know whether you like her or not."  
"Just because I go with her often, doesn't mean I like her more than a friend already. If you want, I could even switch classes with you."  
"Lana told me that you just ignored her because you were with Phoebe."  
"So? Does that mean anything? I mean, she's our friend, and a newcomer. I was just helping her to get around."  
"What about what I saw when we entered the attic?" Joey asked seriously.  
"That was nothing…" he couldn't say anything.  
"You do like her." Joey pushed on his eyes narrowing.  
"I like her as a friend." with that, Kevin walked away with a can of Pepsi and some pizza.  
Joey just stared at where Kevin had recently stood.

CHAPTER 8

They just finished BP so they all had to go home. As told, Joey was going to treat Phoebe tonight. They left at about 6:30. The others had to go home early because of their homework. As soon as everybody was out, Phoebe left a note to her parents that she was just going to eat out, and then she locked the house. As they were striding down the sidewalk, they were really quiet so Phoebe decided to start the conversation.  
"Thanks for treating me out tonight."  
"It's ok. I wasn't doin' anything tonight anyway and it's kindda boring at home."  
"Actually, I really didn't know how I was going to eat. My mom forgot to leave some food when she left. I guess she was hurrying."  
Silence.  
"So where do you wanna go?" they said in unison and laughed.  
"I dunno. You know the places around here so you pick." Phoebe said.  
"Let's just go to Kenny Rogers. It's the nearest from here." He suggested.  
When they were already there, eating, Phoebe asked something that made Joey a little different.  
"Hey, Joey, What do you know about Kevin?"  
Joey was slicing his chicken when he stopped.  
"Well, he's been my friend ever since…" he was supposed to say 'the movie' but it looked like Phoebe didn't know anything about it. She must've not watched it yet. He decided to keep it from her. "Last year and he's a great friend." was all that he could say, and then he continued on eating.  
Phoebe paused for a while before asking again.  
"Is he mad at my on any point?" she lowered her head. "I mean, he didn't even look at me at band practice."  
"I don't think so. He didn't tell me anything about getting mad at you."  
Phoebe moved uncomfortably.  
"I just don't want anybody hating me. It's just…"  
"Don't worry about him too much. He'll be ok tomorrow."  
After that, they didn't talk about him anymore. They laughed all night talking about their most embarrassing moments and their childhood days. They didn't realize that they were there for almost an hour already.  
"Oh my god, I'd better be going now." Phoebe looked at her watch. "They're probably there already and I promised it'll be a while."  
"I'll take you home then." Joey stood up an helped her.  
They walked all the way towards Phoebe's house.  
"Well, we're here." Joey said as they stopped in front of the front door.  
"Joey, thanks for accompanying me tonight. I really had fun." She smiled.  
"Just remember, if you need anything, I'll be here." He smiled back.  
Silence. They stood there for a while.  
"I'd better get in now." She looked at the window. Light was already coming from inside. "They're here."  
"Y-yeah, I'd better be going too." He started to walk away.  
"Joey…" she kissed him in the cheek. "Thanks again." Then she walked inside.  
Joey was petrified at the moment. He was trying to register in his mind that Phoebe just kissed him. Although, he knew it was just a friendly kiss… still, it came from her.  
"Wow!" he touched his cheek, then he walked home,  
When Joey got home, he went directly to his room, grabbed the phone and dialed Kevin's phone number.  
Ring, ring, ring….  
"Yep? Who's this?" Kevin sounded happy.  
"Hey man, you sound happy, what's up?"  
"You sound blissful yourself. My parents just raised my allowance! You?" he sounded like he just bumped on his bed.  
"Dude, I think I'm falling for her!" Joey lied on his bed.  
"Who? Lana?"  
"Kev, you know I don't like her."  
"Well, you always talk to her."  
"That's because she always at my tail. Anyway, you knew I went out with Phoebe tonight right?" he asked.  
"Yeah, what about her?" Kevin's energy decreased.  
"Man, she just kissed me!" Joey sighed.  
Kevin didn't answer.  
"Kev? You still there?"  
"Sorry, my glass just fell off." He replied.  
"Anyway, do you think she likes me?"  
"Ask her then."  
"Kevin, it's not that simple. I mean, yeah we did have fun a while ago but I don't think I should be that comfortable. I have to make sure first before I ask her."  
"Hey Joey, hate to break it to you but I have to go, I still have some homework to do." He sounded serious.  
"Yeah right, you never do your homework. You just copy from Ericson Lenard." Ericson was the nerd in 10C.  
"Later!" Kevin dropped the phone.  
Joey stared at the handset and put it down too. He wondered if Kevin just lied to him when he asked him if he likes Phoebe. But, he just shook it off his head and opened his T.V.

Phoebe got ready for school again. She was thinking if Kevin would walk with her to school again like yesterday. She recalled what happened before band practice. They almost kissed. It was so close. Half of her felt glad that it didn't happen but half of her felt a bit annoyed that Joey and Rebecca opened the door too early. It was almost 7:35 when she looked at her wristwatch.  
"I guess he's not going to drop by after all." she sighed, took her bag, said goodbye to her parents and walked outside.  
Kevin hated Joey for telling that to him. But he couldn't blame him for that 'cause he didn't even know what he's really feeling. He decided to drop by Phoebe to say sorry for being such a jerk yesterday and to walk with her to school but when he was her turn at the corner…  
"I guess she really does like Joey." Kevin thought that she didn't care anymore if he walks with her or not. She went to school without him.

CHAPTER 8 (cont.)  
"Good morning everyone!" Phoebe said to the gang.  
"Hey Phoeb!" Robert greeted. (Joey looking pleased)  
"So how was your date with Joey last night?" Miranda eyed him.  
"That was NOT a date FYI… I just simply asked her to have dinner with me because she was all alone…"  
"Save your breath lover boy. You asked her out! That was definitely a date!" Aleisha barged in.  
Everyone else argued with Joey while Phoebe just stood there, enjoying the sight of the gang interrogating Joey. She just laughed with them.  
"So Phoebe, I guess you like Joey too huh?" Rebecca looked at her seriously. Everyone stopped to look at her. She was quiet all the time they were joking.  
Phoebe looked back at her.  
"What makes you think I like him?" Phoebe answered back.  
"Look, if you're trying to be part of the gang, you don't have to try and be their girlfriend."  
"'Becca!" Kaitlyn tried to stop her.  
"What? I'm only telling the truth… I can see the way she's flirting with Kevin and Joey. So, a word of advice for you Joey… don't let yourself be fooled by this slut. If she's so desperate to be part of us…"  
"I'm not trying to squeeze myself to someone who doesn't like me." Phoebe answered back.  
"Then why did you try to kiss Kevin last night? And you even agreed to have a date with Joey? I guess you're only making sure that you get one of them huh?" Rebecca crossed her arms.  
Phoebe didn't know that Rebecca would react like that. Rebecca was not that friendly to her but she never knew that she would think of her like that. Phoebe didn't want to fight with her but she was not planning on being the poor unfortunate loser.  
"Don't tell me you're jealous that the both of them might actually fall for me?" Phoebe raised her eyebrow.  
Rebecca tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. She stood up from the stone tables (eating area) and walked away.  
Phoebe looked at her walking further away. She sat down and looked at the others.  
"Omg, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to say that… I didn't know what I was saying!" she buried her face with her hands.  
"Phoebe, we should be the one sayin' sorry. She went too far. 'Becca never reacted like that before. I didn't know what came in to her." Miranda sat beside her and stroked her hair.  
Kevin arrived at the stones wondering what had happened.  
"What happened here?" he looked at Phoebe.  
"Oh nothing, it was Rebecca. She said some bad things to Phoebe." Robert said.  
"Maybe she said something bad to her too." Kevin sat down.  
Phoebe looked at him.  
"Why'd you think I would do that? I know I'm not part of the gang and I have no right to do those things you're accusing me of. I know my place." Phoebe sood up and ran to her class.  
"Phoebe!" Joey ran after her.  
"What is up with you people?" Aleisha looked at Kevin.  
"Yeah! What is our problem?" Kaitlyn looked at him too.  
"Nothing. I was just saying what I thought. Hey, we all know Rebecca couldn't do that without someone else starting it."  
"But we all saw everything. It was Rebecca who started it. I was surprised too you know, but you didn't have to say that in front of Phoebe. She was so depressed." Miranda snapped.  
"Whatever! See you guys at Recess." He too went to his class.  
The others left looked at each other, thinking what just happened with the four.

CHAPTER 9

"… and these are the types of resources." Mr. Banks lectured.  
The students of 10B wote everything he said.  
"Are there any questions?"  
They were all silent so he supposed that they understood it all.  
"Well, then, as a review, who can tell me again what Economics mean?"  
Phoebe raised her hand.  
"Yes Ms. Anderson?"  
"Economics is a social science which deals with how humans allocate their scarce resources to satisfy their unlimited wants and needs." She recited.  
"Very good!"  
Phoebe sat down.  
"Now who can tell me what that means?"  
Phoebe's hand rose in the air again.  
"Is there no other?" Mr. Banks ignored her.  
No one answered.  
"Mr. Clark!" he pointed at Kevin.  
Kevin just sat there like he didn't hear anything.  
"MR. CLARK!" he repeated.  
Kevin looked at him but he didn't say anything or even stood up.  
"Tell me what Ms. Anderson just said!"  
"I don't even know what she said!" Kevin replied.  
"Is that a confession that you weren't listening in my class?"  
"This is a confession that she doesn't make any sense."  
"Way 't go man! Welcome back! Whoohoo!" Bryan yelled.  
"Will you please sit down?" Banks ordered.  
Kevin could see Phoebe looking at him but she looked down at her notebook and wrote something on it.  
"Are you going to explain yourself and apologize or…" Banks started.  
"Just send me to detention!" Kevin smiled wickedly at him, stood up and went out the door.  
Phoebe looked at where Kevin disappeared.  
"What happened to him? What did I do wrong?"  
The bell rang and the class went out of the classroom for their recess.

Phoebe decided to eat alone. She was afraid that she would start a fight and would be the cause of the gang's split-up. She didn't want to see Kevin either. She was too hurt to see him. Being away from him was easier than falling more in love with him. While she was thinking about these things, she didn't realize that Joey just sat down beside her.  
"Hey!" he said  
Phoebe got out from her trance.  
"Oh, hey!" she tried to smile at him.  
"I didn't see you at the stones today!"  
"Oh, I was just going to library after eating so I decided to eat here. The library's nearer here."  
"Phoebe, the library's at the other side." Joey said.  
Phoebe tried to look innocent.  
"Really? How stupid of me." She slapped her forehead.  
"Are you just tryin' to stay away from the gang?"  
"No! You guys were really nice to me. I couldn't ask for more."  
"Then, who is the problem? Rebecca or…" Joey looked at her plate. "Kevin?"  
Phoebe felt something weird. Can Joey feel how much she liked Kevin?"  
"Joey!" Lana waved at him.  
"Looks like she's looking for you." She motioned to Lana.  
"Sigh, what does she want now?" he faked a smile to her.  
Lana went closer to them.  
"Joey…" she looked at Phoebe who was drinking from her kiwi tea. "Are you doing something tonight? I kindda thought that you might want to go over my house and have some fun."  
"Uh, sorry Lana but I've got some other things to do." Joey said. "But I'll make it up to you next time." He continued when he saw Lana looking directly at Phoebe like it was her fault. Although Joey wouldn't admit it, Phoebe was the only reason why he didn't want to deal with other girls in school.  
"Ok then, next time." she kissed him at the cheek and walked towards her group of friends who were all giggling.  
Phoebe smirked.  
"What?" Joey turned to look at her.  
"You sure do know how to make a girl wait huh?" Phoebe teased.  
"Don't worry, you're different." Joey said automatically.  
"I beg your pardon? Did I hear you correctly?" Phoebe leaned closer to hear what he just said,  
"Um, I just said that…" Joey stuttered.  
"I'm different." She stared at him. "In what way?"  
"Um, I just think you're different. Uh, did Kevin asked you out already?" he continued to change the topic.  
"Why would he ask me out?"  
"I dunno. Has he been acting weird around you lately?"  
"Actually, yes." Phoebe recalled what Kevin just said to her that morning. "You know about that. You were there!"  
"I just thought that maybe, he just wanted to say something to you but he couldn't so he acted that way. He wasn't like that before. I mean, yeah he was kindda disrespectful sometimes but not like that."  
"Tell me you're not saying that he treated me like that just because he couldn't ask me out!"  
Silence.  
"You know what? Let's just talk about something else. You shouldn't worry about Kevin. He'll come to his senses by tomorrow.  
"Alrghty then!" Phoebe said. "That's what you said yesterday." she said to herself.

Class hours ended disturbingly. She went home alone. She thought that her new friends would stay away from her after that day. Or better yet, she should be the one to stay away from the group. After all, she was the new kid and everything would be worse if Rebecca and Kevin saw her there. OMG Kevin, whatever did she do to make him mad like that? He was the one who took her to the gang anyway. Why was he treating her like that? She hated herself for liking a boy like him. She couldn't believe that he was so moody like he has a girl's monthly period. What was the reason? She wanted to know. But how could she talk to him if he wouldn't even want to listen? At last, she arrived at her house. It was like a long walk. When she entered, Mrs. Anderson was watching American Idol.  
"Mom, I'm home!" she called.  
"Oh hi honey! Come and watch with me. This is really entertaining. Cool judges!"  
"It's ok mom, I'll be in my bedroom."  
Phoebe walked upstairs to her room. She lied down on the bed, Thinking what the following day will become of. Just then, the phone rang. Phoebe lazily stood up and reached for the phone.  
"Sigh, who would be calling at this hour?" Phoebe said to herself. Usually, she would talk on the phone at about nine. That phone call was just too early!  
"Yes? Who's this?"  
"Hi, may I please speak to Phoebe?" it was a girl's voice.  
"Speaking!"  
"Hey Phoebe!" she sounded familiar.  
"I'm sorry but who's this?"  
"Phoeb, it's me. Mikki!"  
"MIKKI? Omg! Where are you?"  
"Still here. I decided to call you. So how're things goin' on there?"  
"Nothin' much." Phoebe lied.  
"Any cute guys?" Mikki said in a perky voice.  
"Mikki, did you just call to ask me that question?"  
"Actually, I was planning on goin' there."  
"When?" Phoebe was exited to have an old friend there even for just a couple of days. Especially when she's in a situation like that.  
"Oh prolly next month."  
"I'll get ready then."  
"Hey, hang on, I'm not yet sure about that!" Mikki laughed.  
"So, how're you and Lance?" Phoebe asked. Lance was Mikki's crush ever since fourth grade. It was not so later when they found out that Lance liked Mikki too. But nothing much happened when Phoebe left. They were still both shy with one another.  
"Well, he's already my boyfriend. He's coming over tonight 'cause my parents are not here." She sounded as if she was so excited.  
"Alright! Congratulations, but be careful ok? Be mindful." Phoebe suggested.  
"Come on Phoeb, I can take care of myself." she sounded a bit annoyed.  
Phoebe heard a car engine at the other side.  
"Whoops, gotta go bes, he's here." She was hurrying.  
"Whoa, that was his car?'  
"Yeah… Sorry sis, I'll just call you again!" and with that, all that Phoebe could hear was the busy line.  
Phoebe put down the phone too.  
"At least you're doin' fine there." She looked at the receiver.  
The following day, they only had four subjects: Calculus, Economics, Literature, Art and Speech class. 10B was going to be dismissed at about 2:30pm. The first class to taste the day's freedom. The whole time, Kevin didn't even speak to her even on group discussions when she asked him for suggestions. (they're lab 'laboratory' partners by the way) Kevin immediately walked out of the room right after the dismissal bell. Phoebe looked at him.  
"This is it. It's now or never. I need to ask him why he keeps on avoiding me!" she sighed.  
She followed him until she gathered up to courage to confront him. She walked faster and tapped him at the back. Kevin stopped to look at his companion. When he saw that it was Phoebe, his heartbeat leapt. He suddenly became nervous.  
"Yeah, what do you want?" he said so that she couldn't smell his fear.  
"Why are you avoiding me?" she asked straight forward. She wanted to deal with this as soon as possible.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"You're seriously asking me that question? I wouldn't be asking you this if I don't feel something wrong."  
"There's nothing to talk about!" Kevin started to walk away.  
"You now for a while, I honestly thought you were a friend." Phoebe said after him.  
Kevin stopped. "Well, you were wrong."  
"Who are you?" her voice was shaking.  
Kevin didn't want to look behind him. He didn't want to see her cry because of him. But he has to do that. He didn't want to fall for her knowing that his best friend already got to her first. He didn't look back… he heard Phoebe ran away. When he heard her footsteps no more, he turned to look at where she stood. He saw her tears that fell on the cement floor.  
"This is for the best." he said to himself and walked home.  
Phoebe ran to her bedroom and dropped herself on the bed and cried. Her mother wasn't' there. It was only 3:00pm and her mother's still at work. What is she going to do? Any moment now, the gang will be there for their band practice. Miranda told her about it that morning. They didn't have any rehearsals yesterday because of the fight. She fixed herself up. She didn't want all of them to see her like that.  
"I'm a mess!" she looked at herself in the mirror then she took her towel and went directly to her bathroom. She took a bath to refresh her then wore something nice. Hen she went downstairs to prepare their snacks just in case they get hungry. Would Rebecca come? She didn't know she would do if she came.  
After a few hours, the doorbell rang. It was Robert, Aleisha and Angelo. When they came in, Zachary ran inside too.  
"Phew, made it! Am I late?" Zachary asked.  
"No, we just arrived!" Angelo said.  
And then came in the others. When Phoebe opened the door for Rebecca, they didn't look at one another. Everyone was already there except for Kevin.  
"Why isn't he here yet?" Miranda asked.  
"Phoebe, did you tell Kevin about the rehearsals? You're classmates right?"  
"Well, I might have forgotten to tell him about it. Why don't you just call him?" she bowed her head and walked towards the kitchen while saying. "Excuse me, I'll just fix something in the kitchen."  
"Are they still fighting? I thought they'd greet each other again." Kaitlyn said.  
And so they called him… but Mrs. Clark told them that he just went out like he had some problem.  
"He didn't say where he was goin' to." Mrs. Clark replied.  
"Oh ok then, thanks again Mrs. Clark." Robert said. He told the others what Kevin's mother said.  
"Where did that guy go to?" Miranda sat down.  
"I bet someone here know where he is!" Rebecca said out loud.  
"And who would that be?"  
"Who else?" she motioned to the kitchen.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous. She couldn't possibly know where he is!"  
Just then Kevin suddenly came inside the living room.  
"Looking for me?" he said to them.  
"Why are you late?" Miranda stood up.  
"Sorry, I just dropped by the entertainment shop. I bought this video cam." He showed it to them.  
"What for?" Joey looked at it.  
"Nothing. I just wanted to play with it. A few shots wouldn't hurt would it? I'm just trying to get used to my new hobby." He smiled.  
Phoebe entered the living room. The two looked at each other as if one was waiting for the other to say something. But that connection broke when Angelo came in with some snacks.  
"Snacks everyone!" he threw some chicken sandwich at them.  
The two looked away. Then they went upstairs to start the band practice. They fixed all the instruments, Kevin placed the camera on the table beside their bags, and Phoebe closed all the windows and opened the air-con. They were having fun except that Kevin, Phoebe and Rebecca didn't talk with each other. Sometimes, Joey could see Kevin staring at Phoebe while playing the drums then he would look away every time she looks back after singing. They already made a song.

What has she got that I don't  
Was it my answer when I said I won't?  
Is that bitch the one you're trying to impress?  
When you've already made my life distressed.

"It sucks!" Phoebe confessed. "What do you think?"  
"I dunno… Why don't we ask someone?" Joey suggested.  
"Yeah right. Why don't we just take a break?" Phoebe replied.  
"Sure then…"

Phoebe went outside. She just felt like being alone, looking at the stars, wondering how life would be without falling for someone. She didn't want to admit that she's already falling for someone. The same thing happened back at Michigan. She was too proud to admit it so she lost the guy.  
"Whatever! Who needs a guy anyway…" she said to herself. "They're nothing but a pain…" but these were not strong words.  
"Girls do not admit anything until the boys do first." Her mother always said when she was young.  
"Some guys don't admit anything at all. How would you know the truth if you don't ask them?" she thought. "It's not she's gonna admit it anyway. She's just gonna ask if he likes her or not." She walked around. "No, I'm not ready yet." She rubbed her hands.  
Joey suddenly came from her back.  
"Hey, are you ok?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I guess so." She smiled.  
"You look like you're thinking of something deep."  
Phoebe looked at him. "Should I tell him about what I thought?" she asked herself.  
Joey sensed her uncertainty. "Come on, you can ask me anything. I won't react weird things. I promise." He continued.  
"Well, there's something I'm really confused about. I have this friend back in Michigan. She really likes this guy but she was afraid that he might not feel the same way. Her mother always tells her that guys make the first move not the girls. But what if the guy doesn't have the guts to confront the girl? They're just gonna let it pass? My friend wants to know if he feels the same way. That's it. But why does it seem complicated?" she said all these so fast that all Joey could do was to stare at her. He got what she meant though.  
"Well, that guy really needs a boost up. I mean, we guys can't feel if the girl likes us or not. Especially when they're not making any effort to show us that we have a little chance. We just don't want to get embarrassed. You know the feeling of telling someone you like them but then they're just gonna answer 'NO'. I mean that just doesn't hurt but it's also embarrassing to other people. So I think the girl needs to do something too. She may not tell us verbally but it would really help if she would show some sweetness towards the guy." Joey advised.  
"What if they're at war?" Phoebe sounded really concerned. She lowered her voice because she didn't want Joey to notice that she was talking about Kevin.  
"Well, they should be friends again first. I mean who's fault was it anyway?"  
"I don't know. My friend's confused." She sat on the grass.  
Joey sat beside her.  
"Well, she'll just have to figure out how to work everything out. I don't want to say this but maybe the guy has another reason why he started something between them. Maybe he doesn't really like her. He's just making things easier between them."  
"Then he should have said something." Phoebe looked at the path.  
"It's ok, she'll work everything out." Joey wrapped his arm around her to comfort her.  
On the roof, someone was sitting, watching the two talking. He saw the guy wrap his arms around the girl. This made him squeeze his hands. It was his fault why she ended up with that guy and not to him. Kevin was the name of that guy on the roof.  
Phoebe suddenly felt like looking up towards that direction. But she saw nothing, no one.  
"I think we'd better get inside." Joey said. "You'll catch cold." He held her hand until they got inside the house.  
They went back to the attic to continue their band practice. Phoebe saw Kevin sitting beside the attic window. He looked at her when she entered. She looked back.  
"What is this?" Phoebe asked herself.  
"What is this?" Kevin asked himself.

CHAPTER 10  
"Darn! She must've seen me." Kevin thought.  
"Alright everybody, let's continue." Joey told the others as he picked up his guitar. "Let's take it from the top."  
Phoebe went to the microphone stand and started singing. Kevin just stared at her as she sang. Why did she make him feel different? What had she done to him? Why couldn't he bring back the way he was? He just tried to act as normal as possible. They practiced until nine. Everyone acted fine and their song was going pretty well. They were all became tired and decided to go home. Miranda and Joey stayed to help Phoebe clean up. Then they went downstairs.  
"Well, I think I'd better be goin'." Miranda took her coat and walked towards the street.  
"I think I should go too. It's getting late." Joey smiled.  
Phoebe gave him a weak smile.  
"Hey, remember what I told you. Don't think so much. You'll stress yourself." he kissed her forehead.  
"Thanks. Goodnight." Phoebe went inside the house.  
Joey walked on the way home. He saw Kevin walking home too. He tried to catch up on him.  
"Hey Kev!" he called out.  
Kevin didn't look back.  
"Hey, what's up with you?"  
Kevin punched him in the face and Joey fell on the floor. (duh!)  
"What do you want?" Kevin yelled.  
"Man, what was that for?" Joey stood up and touched his bleeding lip.  
"What are you really up to huh?"  
"Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!" Joey was shocked.  
"Do you really want to take everything from me? You know you should've just told me instead of stabbing me from behind!" Kevin was really mad.  
"Kev, I didn't take anything from you!" Joey was confused.  
Kevin's temper lowered. He turned his back from Joey.  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way."  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"Don't mind me. I told you, you're right. You didn't take anything from me!" Kevin started to walk away.  
Silence.  
"Is it about Phoebe?" Joey bellowed.  
Kevin stopped.  
"I told you I have nothing more to do with her." Kevin walked away.  
Kevin was thinking. Why did he lose his temper when he saw Joey kiss Phoebe on the forehead? It was just a friendly kiss anyway. And what was he snooping about there in the first place? He didn't know what was bothering him anymore. He tried to do the old ways but he just finds himself being…  
Cring! Cring!  
Kevin looked back and saw someone riding a bicycle. It was a little boy. He remembered how life was before Phoebe.  
"Sigh, I'd better stop thinking about that girl before I loose myself."

Morning  
Phoebe woke up and yawned. She saw Matt sitting on the floor of her room.  
"Matt?"  
"I heard you last night!" Matt teased. "Phoebe likes Kevin! Phoebe likes Kevin!" Matt sang.  
Phoebe threw a pillow at him.  
"I do NOT like him! You must be dreaming!"  
"No I wasn't! You were saying some things to yourself and I heard you say 'Why do I like him? Urgh! I hate Kevin, why did he ever exist?'" Matt imitated  
Phoebe's eyes went wide open. "Matt! If I ever learn that you told anyone about this, I swear you're really gonna get it!" Phoebe tried to grab him but he ran downstairs.  
"Mom! Mom! Phoebe is trying to kill me!"  
"URG! Brothers!" Phoebe slammed the door.

School.  
Phoebe was late. When she opened the door Mrs. Thomas, their Physics teacher was teaching them about Motion.  
"Ms. Anderson. You're too early for tomorrow." Mrs. Thomas said.  
The class sniggered.  
"I'm sorry for interrupting you." Phoebe sat down.  
"Now, as I was saying…"  
Phoebe took out her notebook. When she opened it a huge "PHOEBE LIKES KEVIN" was written on it.  
"MATT!" she yelled.  
All the others looked at her including Kevin who was sitting beside her. She quickly tore the page off but the next page had the same text on it and the other. She tore it again. When she looked at Kevin, he was looking at her notebook. Wondering why she kept on tearing it.  
"Ms. Anderson, is there a problem?" Mrs. Thomas asked.  
"Um, no Ma'am. It's just that my brother ruined my notes." She explained. Now she could see, from the corner of her eye, Kevin, looking at her.  
She crumpled the papers and placed it inside her bag.  
"Darn it Matt!" she whispered.

Recess.  
She ate by herself in the canteen. She tried to stay away from the stone tables as much as possible. Away from Rebecca AND Kevin. Joey was absent that day and she didn't know why. Cara walked towards her.  
"Hey Anderson!" she said. "May I join you?" she motioned at the table.  
"Sure." Phoebe took her bag from the seat.  
"I know we're not that close but I don't see any other space to eat."  
"It's ok." She smiled  
"Are you ok?" Cara looked at her.  
"Nah, it's just that I didn't think we'd be talking like this. WE never talk in classes."  
"Well, that's because you're always with Clark."  
Phoebe looked down.  
"Which I don't see you doing right now." Cara continued. "What happened?"  
"It's nothing, He's just busy."  
"Hmm, looks like you two are having a fight." she took a spoonful of what she was eating.  
Phoebe didn't answer back. Cara drank her iced tea.  
"You know what? You can hang out with me. Don't worry. I know we'll get along. I hate Lana as much as you do!" she rolled her eyeballs.  
Phoebe gave a small laugh.

That afternoon, Cara decided to ask Phoebe to go with her to the mall, since she's not doing anything.  
"Come on Phoebe, I just want to buy this shirt that I've been dying to get." Cara said.  
"Hang on, I'll just ask my mom." Phoebe left Cara at the front door and when she went back, "Ok. Let's go!" she said.  
Phoebe remembered Joey.  
"Cara, could we just stop by Joey's? He was this morning. I just want to check him out if he's ok."  
"Sure."  
When they reached Joey's house, Phoebe rang to doorbell. They heard Joey said, "I'll get it!"  
Joey opened the door to see Phoebe and Cara in front of him.  
"Hey there!" Phoebe smiled at him but when she saw his lip her tone became different. "What happened to you?" she turned his cheek to look at his lip and touched it. Joey backed out.  
"Sorry, does it hurt?"  
"A bit. My mom was hysterical though. I wanted to go to school but she decided to let me stay home." Joey smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I decided to stop by and see what happened to you." Phoebe answered back.  
"Can't take it without seeing me huh?" Joey teased.  
"Ugh, whatever Joey!" she playfully pushed him.  
"Wanna go inside?" he asked.  
"Nah, we're actually going to the mall. Wanna come?"  
"I don't think my mom's gonna allow me anyway." He made a face. "I'll treat you two to a movie tomorrow if it's ok with you."  
"We'll see if we can." smiled Phoebe. "We have to go. We want to go home early."  
"Ok, see yah!" Joey watched them walk until they turned at the corner, before he closed the door.  
Cara started to talk.  
"Joey likes you doesn't' he?"  
"Cara, he's just a friend."  
"I dunno. I think I fell something with the way he looks at you."  
"Nothing's going on between us ok?"  
"I'm only saying that he likes you."  
"He doesn't."  
"Be careful you never know when you may already be falling for him." Cara walked faster.  
Phoebe stopped.  
When does one know if she's already falling for a guy? Maybe what she's feeling for Kevin is just infatuation.  
"It must be." She said to herself. "Hey Cara, wait up!" she followed Cara.  
Joey was just going upstairs when someone rang the doorbell again. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Kevin.  
"Hey." He said.  
"Hey." Joey answered back. "Wanna come in?"  
Kevin walked in towards the living room.  
"Sit down." Joey pointed at the sofa.  
"I just saw Phoebe and Cara leave." Kevin said and sat down.  
"Oh, they just dropped by to say hi." Joey sat down too.  
"She must really care about you. The way she touched yo…"  
"What do you want?" Joey snapped.  
"I just wanted to say sorry for last night. I was just in a bad mood and I took it all on you." Kevin said.  
"Kevin, tell it to me straight. I've asked you a thousand times. Do you like Phoebe or not?"  
Kevin didn't answer.  
"Because the way you talk to me about her tells me you do."  
"It's not that. I'm just not myself these past few days."  
"You were not yourself since the day I asked her to have dinner with me!"  
"You don't understand! I don't know myself anymore."  
"Oh yes you do. You just don't want to admit it yourself. You DO like her!"  
"I told you, I don't!"  
"It's not that you don't like her. You don't know if you do."  
"How am I supposed to know?" Kevin stood up and walked to the window.  
"Honey, is everything alright in here?" Mrs. Haydes looked at the two of them. "I heard shouting in here."  
"Everything's ok mom. Don't worry about us."  
"Ok but I don't want fighting in this house." She left.  
Joey didn't tell his mother that it was Kevin who punched him last night. He said it was a drunken man.  
"Look Kevin, if you're not going to face this, you're going to be running about this for the rest of your life."  
Kevin didn't look back.  
Joey was loosing his patience.  
"Kevin, if you're not going to speak up, I'm sorry but I'm telling you that I already love Phoebe and I'm going to get her no matter what. After all, no one else wants her."  
Kevin walked out of the house. Joey collapsed on his chair.  
"What am I going to do now?"

CHAPTER 11  
Phoebe and Cara went to the shop where they were going to get Cara's shirt. When they've already bought it, Phoebe decided to buy one too. They stayed there for only three hours. Then they decided to go home.  
"Well, this is my road." Cara said to Phoebe.  
"Take care then. It's already dark. There are a lot of jerks out here."  
"Yeah. You too."  
They kissed each other on the cheek and went separate ways.

Kevin decided to go to a coffee shop before going home. At least the aroma of the coffee relaxed him. It was already eight pm when he looked at his watch. He wanted to go home to take a warm bath so he paid the bill and started walking home.  
When he was walking, he heard someone screaming.  
"Help!" a girl shouted. "Let me go you #!"  
Kevin ran towards the voice. It was Phoebe. There were three guys messing up with her. Phoebe was trying to fight them. When she punched one of them, she broke his nose. And he slapped her in return. At this sight, Kevin punched the guy who hurt her. The other two helped the guy. Phoebe took a stone and threw it to one of them and he fell. Kevin was taking care of the other two until they ran. Phoebe was panting. She sat at the sidewalk.  
"Are you alright?" Kevin asked her.  
"Wh-where d-did you co-come from? Why ar-are you h-here?" she tried to catch her breath.  
"I said, are you alright?" Kevin asked again as if annoyed.  
Phoebe was about to say, "What do you care?" but that tone of voice came with worried eyes. So all she could say was,  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
With one look in his eyes, you'd think that he was really annoyed. But when she looked deeper in them, it was something different that she'd never seen. This Kevin in front of her was no different than the Kevin before. She just couldn't see right through him.  
Kevin sat beside her. "What are you doing out so late anyway, and in this street. You never pass here."  
Phoebe looked at him. "How did you know that?"  
"You know you shouldn't be going out without someone with you. It's dangerous out here." He looked at the rode. "Where's Cara anyway?"  
"You knew I was with Cara?"  
"I-I saw you and Cara pass by Joey's." Kevin stuttered.  
"Hey," she turned his face to look at her. "Thanks for saving me ok?" she smiled.  
They looked at each other. It was like they were stuck. They didn't move. It was like the day they were at the attic. They felt the connection again., their eyes pulling each other closer. Phoebe closed her eyes and waited for Kevin to kiss her. They were an inch closer. But she realized that it was taking too long and when she opened them, Kevin was no longer there.  
"Damn!" she said to herself. She felt really embarrassed with herself. "Well, he could've at least said goodbye instead of just leaving me here."  
"Now he probably thinks that I like him." She stood up and started to walk. She brisk-walked towards home. She was scared that the three guys might come after her again. Then she went to her room and dropped herself on her bed. She buried her face on the pillow and started screaming and punching. That was total embarrassment! She didn't have the face to show him the following day.

Phoebe went to her room. Matt was already inside..  
"Matt, what are you doing here?"  
"Nothing. I just wanted to look at your stuffs if there are other things that I could get to let Kevin know that you like him." he looked at the notebook Phoebe was holding. It fell from her bag when she was fighting those creeps.  
"Matt. I don't want to talk about him now ok? Just _please_ leave me alone?" she sounded tired.  
Matt, although a pain in the head, sometimes knew when he should get serious and when to listen to his big sister. He quietly walked out of the room. The moment Matt closed the door,  
"What a day!" she collapsed on her bed. "First, you get robbed, then prince charming helps you, then he walks away."  
She looked at the drawer of her side table. She stood up, opened it and drew out a picture. She stared at it and smiled.  
"These were the days."she looked at the picture where she could see her face smiling and beside her was Kevin. "Well, these were the past months." The silence was broken by the sound of her mother's voice.  
"Phoebe? Are you home now?"  
"Yeah mom!" she yelled back.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"No! I'm too tired. I'm not in the mood of eating right now."  
"Ok then.. goodnight! Sleep early. You still have to go to school tomorrow." her mom said.  
Phoebe wondered why her mom would always say that. As if she didn't know that it was still a school day tomorrow. It's not that she has to be reminded like a baby. Sometimes, she would think of cutting classes but she would really fell sorry for ever doing it. It's like she was raised to be a pefect, non-rule-breaking girl and she hated being raised that way. She wanted to feel free but it's a bit depressing sometimes.  
"I'll just have to go to school like it never happened." she said to herself.  
Then she had to urge to call Cara.  
RING! RING!  
"Yeah? Cara speaking."  
"Hey, it's Phoebe. I need to talk to you."  
"Yeah? What for?"  
"When I was goin' home, these bunch of guys messed with me."  
"OMG, are you ok? What happened?"  
"Guess who came?"  
"Hmm. Either it's Kevin or Joey. But with that sound of voice... I'll bet it's Kevin."  
"Uh...good guess... I guess."she wondered what she sounded like. "Uh, so anyway, he helped me. He fought those guys and for once... he talked to me."  
"Great. So are you friends again?"  
"I dunno. We were going alone fine but.. I dunno. Something happened and he just left." Phoebe didn't want to tell her how she assumed that Kevin was going to kiss her.  
"Oh.. well then if he tried to kiss you and he walked away at the last minute that your lips were almost touching then I would say that he really likes you. He' just not ready yet."  
"Likes me? If he likes me then he should've kissed me not leaving me hanging there."  
"No... You're taking it all wrong. I'm telling. That just shows how much he likes you. he didn't want to take advantage of the time that you were really depressed and him. acting like the superhero who's given a kiss to repay his kindness. He just doesn't want you to get hurt."  
Phoebe stared at the window. She didn't think of it that way. How come Cara sensed it even if she wasn't there and she didn't.  
"Phoebe? Are you still there?"  
Phoebe bliked. "Yeah. Still here."  
"So now you know how you'e going to face him tomorrow?"  
"I dunno but I'll try."  
"Don't try. DO IT!"  
"But I don't know how."  
"Wait. What about Joey. I think he really likes you too."  
"Let's not talk about it. I've had enough for one day." Phoebe could feel the beat inside her head. She was having a migrane. "I don't know what to do. If what you're saying is right, one way or another there will be someone who'll get hurt. Kevin, Joey or me."  
"Ok. you just get some rest and we'll talk about this tomorrow. You really had a rough day. Night!"  
"Thanks. night"  
And they both hang up.  
Phoebe hugged her big pillow, lied on her bed and sighed,  
"How could things get any worse?"  
At the back of the door, a boy was listening. He heared everything throught the wireless phone and by listening at the gap bwtewwn the door and the wall. He knew that this time, he had to be..." " He didn't know why but he suddenly felt like doing something..  
What was it? Another one of his tricks? Or someting good for once?


End file.
